creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Creepypasta - Crash Twinsanity.
Olá, se calhar não me conhecem mas eu chamo-me John e vivo em Chicago, Illinois e vós queria falar de uma coisa que me aconteceu há poucos dias, estou assustado pelo o que aconteceu. Em 2009, eu gostava muito de Crash Bandicoot apesar da porcaria que eles fizeram com a franquia. E a Activision não faz nada então não acredito muito que a franquia volte, Há poucos dias eu queria voltar a jogar Crash Bandicoot mas precisamente o meu jogo favorito Crash Twinsanity, lançado em 2004 pela Traveller´s Tales e Vivendi Universal, e então decidi procurar em sites de compra esse jogo, tentei procurar e nenhum resultado. No dia seguinte iria haver uma feira aqui na minha cidade onde estariam a vender coisas, e por sorte achei uma copia desse jogo. Decidi falar com o senhor que vendia o jogo e ele estava a disposto a vender o jogo por apenas 3 dólares mas a capa do jogo tinha uma coisa bizarra. A capa estava em russo e como não entendia nada de russo passei para lá. Então o senhor me perguntou se estava mesmo disposto a comprar e depois eu duvidei do senhor mas ignorei. Voltei para casa e decidi ligar o meu PS2 para jogar esse jogo. Quando coloquei o disco no PS2 eu reparei uma coisa estranha. Não havia nada em termos de quem tinha feito o jogo eu achei estranho porque a versão digamos original teria isso. Depois aparecia o Cortex num cubo de gelo em N.Sanity Island mas aqui o gelo estava meio sangrento com o Cortex mutilado. Comecei a estranhar mas continuei pro inicio da história mas não havia também inicio ou seja aquela cutscene que antecedia o jogo em que o Cortex disparava sobre a Cocó. Começou o jogo e parece que o jogo estava normal até eu ir para a caixa do Aku-aku onde ouvi gritos altos demais. Eu fiquei quase surdo com esses gritos mas continuei jogando normalmente, pegando vidas e caixas mas a partir da 2ª fase do jogo quando pegava caixas e vidas o som que aparecia não era normal mas sim de uma garota gritando mas um pouco baixo. Eu já estava pensando que era uma Hack ROM mas não era só podia ser um psicopata que poderia ter feito isso a um jogo inocente. Entretanto apareceu na tela a seguinte frase em ingles: "You shouldn´t played this game". Traduzindo fica: Você não deveria ter jogado este jogo e o meu pânico aumentou mas quando outra frase apareceu só me apetecia queimar o videogame: "Do you want to play? Lets have fun". Você quer brincar? Vamos brincar. Mas alguns segundos depois o jogo começou a ficar com uma tela sangrenta e daí apareceu uma cara do Crash mas meio sangrenta e sem olhos. Mas o que mais me assustou foi que podia sentir alguem atrás de mim. Mas eu não vi ninguem e pensei que estaria a enlouquecer. Continuando eu joguei de boas com aquelas coisas que já referi até a 3 fase quando defrontei o primeiro boss neste caso o Cortex eu fui até lá e não estava lá ele, mas sim uma versão mais sangrenta do Cortex todo mutilado e com desejo de vingança. E dessa vez eu fui lá defrontar ele, mas o cara tinha vida infinita e não morria de jeito nenhum e reparei que talvez se eu me suicidasse talvez continuasse esse jogo. Eu me suicidei e logo apareceu uma cara do Cortex com a frase seguinte: "Did you really had fun? Do you want more?". Eu decidi desligar o videogame e atirar o CD para o sitio mais longe possivel. Mas horas mais tarde apareceu ele intacto. E então só poderia acabar essa maldição jogando o jogo inteiro. CONTINUA... Parte 2(Disponivel em breve) Gostou? Tá uma porcaria? Quer me ajudar? Deixe a sua opinião. Categoria:Fanfic Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Loucura